Youkais
by Chell
Summary: I can't think of a summary as it might spoil the fic. Besides, this is only a one-shot fic (I think) so just read and find out D


Well… this is the first time I'm writing a Saiyuki fic. Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters. This fic is a non-earning fic. Also, I'm absolutely not sure whether this story was written in Saiyuki. If it was, do tell me and I will take it down. Thanks! 

"YOUKAIS"

by Chell

"Stupid youkais!!" shouted Sanzo as he blasted one youkai on its head. 

"What?? Sanzo whining? Does Sanzo no longer have the energy to fight? Heh! Age must be getting to ya!" Gojyo smirked, which was soon wiped off his face as he dodged a bullet that was shot at his direction missing him only a millimeter. "What the heck was that for?! You stupid monk!! You better watch where you are shooting those damn bullets of yours!" 

"My my! Aren't we getting livelier today? Haha…" ^_^;

"Neee, Sanzo…. Harahetta…"

Wham!! Alas! The harisen made contact with the poor kids head. "Itai!! Why did you hit me??" 

"Urusai! Baka saru! This is not the time for you to be whining about that bottomless pit of yours!!"

"Haha… I think it would be better if you should say, 'This is not the time to be arguing' haha.."

"Damn these youkais!! When will they ever stop?! With these assholes lurking everywhere, I can't find the time to bed some women!"

"Ero Kappa! Couldn't you ever think of something else aside from flirting?"

"NANI! Who are you calling an ero kappa! You baka saru!"

"I'm not a baka saru! Stupid red headed flirting kappa who can't swim!!"

"URUSAIIII!!!!" BANG! BANG!

"WHA.." BANG!! BANG!

"U.R.U.S.A.I. you two!!!" Sanzo cried as he gave them a death glare while he continued shooting youkais around.

It took the four some time to finish kicking butts. Not because the youkais were strong. But they attacked in great numbers that it took 5 minutes of their traveling time before they could wipe off all of them, except for one, who was already down and was looking straight into Sanzo's gun.

"Stupid assholes!!" BANG!

"Well, that's the last of them!" Hakkai said as he called onto Hakuryu.

"Man! These youkais never learn do they? Damn! My shirt's stained with blood! It was just new awhile ago!"

"What? Gojyo getting concerned with stained shirt? You're starting to sound like a sissy! Kappa!"

"What did you say? You baka saru!"

"Ma ma… stop it you two…" Hakkai told them mildly. "You guys better stop it… we better get to the next town, it's starting to get dark. Right San…." Hakkai stopped in mid sentence as he saw Sanzo crouching on the ground.

"OI! SANZO!!" The three cried and ran up to his side.

"Oi bouzu! What's wrong with you?" Although Gojyo was still calling names, concern can still be seen on his features.

"Sanzo… Sanzo… are you alright?? Sanzo… nee… Sanzo… Nee Hakkai, will Sanzo be alright?" Goku finally asked the green eyed man as he could get no reaction out of his master. 

"Sanzo!? Daijoubu desu ka?" Hakkai asked calmly but concern was evident in his eyes. "I don't know… there's a lot of blood but I can't see any wounds…"

"ARRRGGGHH!!!" came a cry out of Sanzo's mouth.

"Sanzo?!"

"ARGGGHHH!!!" came another cry. The three couldn't seem to do anything but watch in distress as Sanzo doubles over in pain. They saw him shiver and moan.

"Sanzo?? What's happening to him Hakkai??" Goku asked.

"I don't know…."

"Oi! You guys! I think we have a company again… I sense a youkai…" Gojyo said to the remaining two.

"Kuso!! At a time like this!!" Goku cursed as he took out his staff.

"It's kinda weird though, I only feel one youkai ki… but it's a strong one… this is weird… it would seem that his ki is unstable… what is this? Oi! Hakkai! Are you alright?" Gojyo asked as he saw Hakkai seemed to be out of his mind although he is in position for a fight. 

"Masaka… it can't be…." Hakkai whispered to himself and he quickly looked back to the figure that was behind him. The remaining two followed his gaze and saw the figure standing.

Silence fell among them as they try to take in what they had seen.

"Sanzo…." Goku whispered as continued to stare.

The three saw a shadow, which was cast by the full moon. The figure has pointed ears and long claws just like any other youkai would have. In their thoughts, the three concluded that, the source of once was an unstable ki was the owner of the said shadow. The youkai no longer projects the previously said ki, instead it projects an extremely powerful one, probably almost the same level as the three of them.

The shadow figure took a step towards them until the moonlight finally shone on the youkai. The said youkai stood about 5' 7" with a good built. He has his head bowed down and his hair, which was the same length as Gojyo's, covers his face. They noticed that the youkai had blond hair with streaks of silver in it. The youkai lifted his chin and stared at them with his violet-blue eyes. He was dressed in a dirty white long robe with red markings all over. On his right hand, he was holding a pistol. On his shoulder, he has Sanzo's sutra…. No… HIS SUTRA.

END

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Or does it suck? Well, I'm not really a good writer and all. It's really hard to write fics =D. I would say it's easier to just image or read others' works. Hehe..


End file.
